Revelations
by Ori1
Summary: Sophia comes to Wolf Lake looking for answers and finds her destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revelations Author: Ori Spoilers: I have vague references to the final episode but this is au. Summary: Sophia Anderson journeys to the small Washington town of Wolf Lake looking for answers about her past. Author Notes: This is a story that has been haunting me. I was thinking of writing a challenge and posting it at the yahoo groups site for Wolf Lake but I knew that I couldn't let anyone else write this story. Basically the idea is what if Marie hadn't married Matt, but instead ran from Wolf Lake carrying the unborn child she never told him about. I am warning everyone now there will be no Ruby and John. They do not exist in this world. Sophia will also be extremely different. And you soon will see why. Luke, Matt, Marie, Sherman, and the others will be in the story. Still no Ruby and John, I have tried to write them and I can't, so sorry any rampant Rohn fans but no go here. Ships will Sophia and Luke, the ever-popular Vivian/Matt/Marie triangle.  
  
Side note: My Wolf Lake/Charmed series is unrelated to this and is continuing. I will probably be working on that after I post this because it is becoming too epic to be left alone too long or it begins to grow. The fifth Harry Potter book will be considered short in comparison to Raidho (The name of the series that the story is growing into) when it is done. Also if anyone is reading this I turn twenty-three on Monday, February 9 and my present this year is having oral surgery so please be kind and review.  
  
Truth has never been a huge part of my life. My earliest memories are of my mother telling me to never answer any questions about who we were and where we were from. And while she would never say to straight out to lie, well, she definitely encouraged it. She would always say, "So you will be safe Sophia." But she never told me safe from what. She would just say that she was doing what was right, she was protecting me.  
  
I of course grew sick of this after several years of moving every so often, of never being able to make any close friends because I would have to leave them. By the time I was thirteen I was pissed off. By the time of my fourteenth birthday I was scared. That was when the dreams started, the night before I turned fourteen. I didn't think anything of the first one. What did a dream of being a wolf matter in the whole scheme of things? Then the dream came the next night, and the night after that, and again and again. For a month I had the dream; it got so bad that I didn't sleep for fear of dreaming it again. The freedom I felt in the dream was so unlike anything else I'd ever experienced, yet I was afraid of it. I couldn't tell my mother about it since she had always been a practical person who discouraged anything that had to do with what she viewed as nonrealistic. Then the other signs started, I varied between hyperactivity and dullness, and my eyes glowed an unnatural yellow if I got mad.  
  
Exactly thirty-three days after the night of the first dream I began to experience extreme stomach pain. Once it was so bad that I fell to the floor in gym. They called my mother, and from the moment she saw me in the nurse's office I could tell she knew what was happening. I had never in all my life seen that look in her eyes. Fear, pain, determination, and acknowledgment of what was to come in one glance. Once we were in the car she gave me a shot with some type of sedative and I passed out. She took me to our home of the moment, a rather secluded farmhouse we were renting , and I don't really remember much after that. Just the pain that felt like it was tearing me apart and my mother helping me survive. After what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a few hours, I had a brand new skin. I woke up the next morning and saw my mother, her eyes red but dry, and she told me for the first time about my father. How he had been a sheriff's deputy in a small town where she grew up and how they fell in love even though they were from different lifestyles. Silly me, I thought he had money and she didn't. She then told me of how Native Americans told tales of people who could change between the form of humans into animal skins, most commonly the wolf. She told me how my father had this ability; that he had passed it onto me. I didn't believe her at first, but then she chanted what she later told me was a sixth century hymn and I felt the world change. I was no longer looking at off-color human eyes, but the eyes of a hunter.  
  
Life was even crazier after that. We moved to Canada for a while. Nice secluded forests so I could learn to deal with what I was. Mom became distant, as if she was afraid of me. It wasn't until two years later, after her death, that I learned from her journal that she was scared for me. We were living in Virginia when I was seventeen, when I came to found my house burnt down and my mother dead. The air was horrible, sulfur and flames and the dusty sent of my mother's blood. But above those smells were scents that were different than my mother, or the firemen. They were male, quite a few and they were like me. Shapeshifters, skinwalkers, murders.  
  
I was fourteen when I learned the truth and my world was shaken. I was seventeen when my world was stolen from me. I have spent the past five years moving from place to place using whatever resources possible to piece together the rest. But I am closer than ever. A month ago I received an email from a "friend of a friend" who knew details about me no living person could know. In two days I am meeting him in Seattle, and this time I know it is not another dead end. This time I know I will get the answers I need.and the vengeance that I crave. 


	2. First Meetings, pt one

Revelations Chapter 1 part one.

By Ori1.

Rating: PG-13 to soft R. There will be swearing in this fic and some sexuality and a lot of violence. So if you are bothered by swearing (the spice of any language), violence and people getting it on please leave and find a fic that will suit your puritanical natures. Have a nice day.

Disclaimer: If it was on the show it isn't mine. I am just using these characters because I saw a story. I am making no money off of this. I have no money. If you don't not recognize the character from this show I may have created her, him or it. So please feel free to ask.

Spoilers: this story is Au, but I will use various characters and references from the show in my story. Again if you have a question feel free to email me. I love to talk about my writing.

Notes: I know I haven't posted in awhile. RL has been hectic. I have been sick, dealt with family sickness, changes in work schedules, a depressive episode, change in schooling and well completely and utterly blocked. But I recently (within the last few months) received some copies of the episodes of Wolf Lake and the muse has been recharged. I apologize for taking forever to get to this and I will try to do better. I work well if people tell me what they like and don't like (politely please!)

This chapter will be in two parts. I have an idea how the second part will go but I haven't written it yet. Hopefully your reviews will help me decide how to go from here.

Dedication: To the amazing Cassie E. The only reason I could write this is with her amazing support and feedback. Thank you.

Part one of Chapter One.

One of the few good things about my childhood is that all the moving we did taught me to adjust to my surroundings quickly if not easily. Something that is very useful in my chosen profession where one cannot allow discomfort to impede success rate. My last job was in New Mexico and the 30 degree drop in temperature would be disturbing if not for my abilities as a skinwalker allowing me to regulate my body temperature, allowing me to stay comfortable.

I was to meet with my contact at the Seattle Diner at six pm, in the dinner rush hopefully meaning that no one would be paying too much attention to our conversation. A good thing, since conversations about people who like to go furry usually aren't well received by the general public. Just a little something I have picked up over the years, I will be arriving first so I can choose the seating; I want my back to the wall. Then my contact will know to approach me since I will be reading Jack London's Call of the Wild. He will then approach me and comment on how adequately London captures the primordial spirit that is dominant in man. I will return his comment by expressing a similar view. Why people insist on this cloak and dagger bullshit is beyond me. Of course I would be happier if I could just allow my work to be done though the computer like a banking transaction. A thousand dollars there and viola the desired event is accomplished. But I need contact to familiarize myself with the client. The wolf's sense of smell is defiantly one of my most used gifts.

I arrive at the diner quarter after five. A few minutes waiting, some polite asking and I am at the table I want. I will a fifteen percent tip so that the waitress doesn't remember me more than any other one-time customer. Pulling the book out of my bag I open to where I had placed the bookmark earlier. I had read the book when I was in high school and I am able to remember anything I read so I used the book as a cover as I used my senses to scan the restaurant. The waitress that just took my order has just taken a smoking break, and is worried about something, probably the fact that she is in the earlier stages of pregnancy. To my left there is a cop judging by the smell of gunpowder and stale sugar that clings to his hands. But he is getting ready to leave. Other than that the only thing truly distracting is the amazing smell the food. Though I ate before so I wouldn't be too distracted I will order some bacon and trout. Atkins diet was invented by a skinwalker, I am sure of it. The restaurant was bustling and no one seemed to be paying that much attention to anything other than his or her selves. This was looking positive.

"London has always been one of my favorite authors for his ability to show that the primordial spirit of the wild dominated mankind despite the veneer of civilization." The voice came out of nowhere. I had been scanning the restaurant for anyone that came near me and the freaking voice came out of the middle of nowhere.

"I have always preferred his portrayal of wolves." I said hopefully not visibly shaken by someone who apparently just appears out of nowhere. My contact sits down. He is a fifitish male, Native American descent but that is not what impresses me. It is his eyes. This is someone who knows what is going on. Someone who I don't want as my enemy. Seeing as I already have enough of those.

"So you are Marie's little girl. You look like her."

I shake my head noncommittally. I only barely remember that my mother's real name was Marie, after a lifetime of aliases. "You said that you had information." I keep my voice level. I need to stay professional. I have a knife strapped to my thigh and the large blue ring that usually gets so many comments has a hollow chamber that is filled with a poison that I can put in his coffee, and if worst comes to worst-- a fork in the eye could do the trick. I am in control of this. Yeah right.

Before he can say anything the waitress asks us if we are ready to order. We place our orders and then wait for the waitress to leave to continue. "My name is Sherman Blackstone and I knew your mother from the day she was born."

Does that make him family, I hope not. "That is nice if I just wanted pictures but I want to know why she died."

"Patience is a virtue and I can answer five years of questions if you allow me to."

Five years of questions is nothing when you have lived a lifetime of lies, but despite my suspicions at his jovial mask, this ...man was the closest I have been to answers since the night they took my mother away. I nodded my assessment.

"What do you know about Skinwalkers?"

"It is a common myth of many cultures around the world, people who have the ability to change from human into animal form.

"And you are a descended from a race of people who can change into wolves." He said, and even though I have wondered, even suspected that he knew to hear it said like that when I have only talked to one person about my abilities was shocking. I look around to see if anyone in the restaurant is paying attention but they are all to busy with their normal lives. Lives that are full of soccer practice and paying bills and being spent with people who love them. I envy them that freedom. I want to hate them for that freedom.

I started to speak but he interpreted. He probably did that a lot, he had the whole air of someone who was pretty sure of his lot and life and he wanted to torture those of us who didn't know what he knew. Bastard.

"Don't deny. You have your mother's face and your father's eyes but colder. How desperately do you want the answers Sophia? Don't you want to know why your mother died?"

"My mother was murdered, you bastard. She had spent the last seventeen years of her life running from them and they killed her. They would have killed me if I hadn't escaped."

"And you want revenge."

"I want vengeance." I want to rip their heads off and dance in their blood.

"Good."

That I hadn't expected. "So are you going to tell me what you know or not."

"Their in a town called Wolf Lake, which is in.."

"Washington State, in the cascades off the interstate." I have spent years scouring the US looking for anyplace that I might have family. Wolf Lake was always one of the towns that I had on my list of possibilities, but something, some instinct, always stopped me from going.

"And why should I believe you."

He placed a floppy disc on the table. "A token of my allegiance. Everything you need to know is there." And then as I glanced down at the table he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. The messenger had left me with nearly nothing in the way of answers and more questions. I guess I should be used to that by now.


End file.
